Heartbreakers
by quinn18
Summary: Max is a heartbreaker from one school. Fang is a heartbreaker from Max’s neighboring rival school. What happens when these 2 schools consolidate? Which heart breaking streak will end? FAX!
1. Chapter 1

Max is a heartbreaker from one school. Fang is a heartbreaker from Max's neighboring rival school. What happens when these 2 schools consolidate? Which heart breaking streak will end? FAX!

-_-_- Chapter 1

-_-_-

Hmm. What line should I use this time. 'Sorry but I just can't see this working out.' No, that wouldn't work, I've already used it a few times. 'I hate to say this, but I am just not into this like you are, it's over.' Perfect, I haven't used this one for a while.

_I've been lying_

_To keep you from this pain_

_Now you're crying_

_And to know that I am to blame_

_And I'll miss you_

_But it's over now -_-_- First verse of Bye Bye Boyfriend by Fefe Dobson -_-_-_

I looked at my phone and it said I had a message from Sam, my current boyfriend.

From: Sam

To: Max

Hey babe, I want 2 c u, imy so bad.

I quickly replied.

From: Max

To: Sam

Sure we really need to tlk. Where do u want 2 meet?

Bye Bye Boyfriend bye Fefe Dobson played.

From: Sam

To: Max

How about the park?

From: Max

To: Sam

Sure, meet u the gates in 10.

Okay so you're probably wondering why I didn't just break up with him over the phone, well I do have some dignity, even I am not that harsh.

In 10 minutes I was at the gates to the park and Sam was already there. Sam was hot, brown hair that was sort of shaggy, blue eyes, tall, well taller then my 5'9" at least. -_-_- I don't know if that is what he looked like in the book -_-_-

"Hey, I have missed you, I feel like you are barely ever around anymore." He said as he came to hug me.

"I know, I have just been so busy with soccer and student council. But I do need to talk to you about something. It's about us." I said and sat down on the bench and he sat next to me.

"Hey, if you want to take the next step, I don't mind." He said looking hopeful.

"Its not that, its just that I hate to say this, but I am just not into this like you are, it's over." I said and got up and walked away.

In a few minutes I was at my house, school started tomorrow and I had to make sure I had my outfit perfected. Especially when Stearns High School was consolidating with my high school, Schenck High School, there would be more boys to charm and more girls to envy me.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-_-_- -_-_-

Ah, tomorrow would be the first day of school. With my school and Schenck consolidating there would be more girls to charm and more guys to envy me, my life is good. Now to break up with my current girlfriend. I decided to do it with a text.

From: Fang

To: Lissa

Hey babe, I gotta tell u something.

From: Lissa

To: Fang

Hey, what do u need 2 tell me.

From: Fang

To: Lissa

I think its time we break up.

From: Lissa

To: Fang

What? But y?

From: Fang

To: Lissa

I'm just not into this anymore. Srry. -_-_- Sound familiar..hehe -_-_-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked into school with my regular crowd that consisted of Angel, Monique aka Nudge, Ella, Ashley, Jamie, Amanda, Kris, Brittany, Juanita, and Kaci. We were all juniors this year and played on varsity sports teams. Sports at our school lasted all year so one person could only do one. During the off season we had 2 get together and do drills or run to stay in shape. Ella, Kris and I play soccer. Angel and Nudge do cheerleading. Ashley and Brittany play softball. Jamie, Juanita, and Kaci do track.

We walked into the cafeteria where everyone stood waiting for the bell to ring. All of a sudden one of the girls in our junior class walked up 2 us.

"Hi, Max. OMG have you seen him. He is absolutely the hottest guy I have ever seen. What do you think? He is so checking you out. OMG!" Kimberly said.

I raised my eyebrow. "Really now, do you mind pointing him out to me." I said to her.

She pointed to a boy that was taller than me, which is hard to find since I am the tallest girl in school. He had black hair that was styled to go down to his chin. He saw me looking and smiled, showing perfect, pearl white teeth. I smile back showing him my own.

The bell rang and we all went to our first block. I had Algebra 2 with Ashley, Brittany, Juanita and Ella. We went and sat in one of the back corners. I noticed the boy from earlier walk in and sit in the other corner with some of his friends. All we did was go over the syllabus and read the first chapter. I also caught glances from the boy. I really need to find out his name, 'the boy' just isn't that catchy.

"Hey, I'll meet you at the lockers." I said to my friends who nodded in response. Then I walked over. When he saw me walk over he told his friends to go ahead with out him. "Hi, I'm Max. And you are?"

"Nick, but I go by Fang." He said

"Interesting. What's your next class?" I asked him.

"Chemistry." He said.

"Really, me to. Walk me there?" I asked him.

"It would be my pleasure." He said. We walked out of the class room and he put his arm around me. "This is my locker, but how about I meet you at yours and we can go from there.."

"Okay, I'm all for that." I said and walked down the hall to my locker.

"Hey, OMG, what happened, what did he say? Never mind I bet I can tell you exactly what he said, I mean seriously did you see the way he was looking at you during math, I mean seriously. He totally has the hots for you" Nudge said in her usual chatterbox way.

"Jeez, Nudge, slow down. I found out his name is Nick but he goes by Fang. He is in my chem class next and he's walking me there." I said calmly. She squealed and someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to find a girl about 3/4s my height with red frizzy hair. "Umm, hi. Can I do something for you?"

"Yeah a few things. One, my names Lissa. Two, I was told that you're the queen at this school, but you better back down, I was the queen bee at Stearns. And three, there is one guy you better not go near, that would be Fang." She said.

"Are you done now?" I asker her, I continued when she nodded, she also looked a little scared which I smiled at. "Alright. One, my names Max. Two, you heard right, this is my school, and I do not go down with out a fight, whether its verbal of physical, it doesn't matter to me. Three, when I was with Fang earlier he didn't tell me he had a stalker, but I'll be sure to ask him about it when he gets here to walk me to class. And look here he is, bye carrot top." I said and patted her head. I walked down the hall about a few feet then turned back to her. "And oh yeah Livia, that scared expression wont help you in a fight. Take some advice form a pro, never let the enemy in on your emotions. It'll only bring you down."

"Whatever, and its Lissa." She said.

"No one really cares and don't try fighting me. You won't win, especially looking like that. Try a straightener." I said to her and then turned to Fang. "Jeez Fang, you never told me you had a stalker." I said to him and he cracked up.

I was in the cafeteria at Schenck when I saw her. She was beautiful. She looked at me after a girl with bleach blonde hair pointed me out for her. I smiled at her and she smiled back with a blinding smile. She had blonde hair with dark brown eyes. She was tall, maybe a few inches shorter than my 6'4.

The bell rang and I headed for Algebra 2. When me and my friends walked in she and 3 of her friends that she was with in the cafeteria were seated in one of the back corners of the room so I led my friends to the opposite back corner.

The only good thing that came out of first block was at the end. I looked up and saw her tell her friends to go ahead without her and then she made her way over here.

"Hey you guys go ahead, I'll meet you at the lockers." I said and they looked to see why and they just nodded when they saw her and then walked off.

"Hi, I'm Max. And you are?" She asked so that's her name. She had the most beautiful voice.

"Nick, but I go by Fang." I replied.

"Interesting. What's your next class?" She asked.

"Chemistry." I replied.

"Really, me to. Walk me there?" She asked and there was no way I was going to say no.

"It would be my pleasure." I said and I wrapped my arm around my shoulders. We walked a few feet and then I stopped. "This is my locker, but how about I meet you at yours and we'll go from there."

"Ok, I'm all for that." She said and started walking away. Then I felt someone tap me on my shoulder.

"Hey man, she is a hottie, not 2 mention she is a killer kisser. She pretty much rules the school with her group of super athletes. Their all smart, and kinda bad assed. She doesn't look like much but she can reduce you to tears if you try and insult her. Especially on the soccer field. In soccer last year she made some of the guys in the senior class cry because they couldn't get the ball from her. They totally lost their self-confidence." He said.

"By the way, I'm Sam, her ex-boyfriend. And be careful with her, she's feisty." He said and then walked away. I put my stuff away and then shut my locker. I got to Max's locker and saw that Lissa was trying to pick a fight with her.

"…, but I'll be sure to ask him about it when he gets here to walk me to class. And look here he is, bye carrot top." She said and then came up beside me and we walked a few feet down the hall and then she turned. "And oh yeah Livia, that scared expression wont help you in a fight. Take some advice form a pro, never let the enemy in on your emotions. It'll only bring you down."

"Whatever, and it's Lissa." She said.

"No one really cares and don't try fighting me. You won't win, especially looking like that. Try a straightener." Max said and then she turned to me. "Jeez Fang, you never told me you had a stalker." Once she said that I just cracked up, I don't think I stopped laughing until we reached the room.

"Hey do you and your friends want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" She asked.

"Well since we haven't had any invites yet, I guess we can."

"Awesome." She replied and smiled at me. I could of sworn my heart skipped a beat when she did that. _Whoa, what the heck, its like I'm falling in love with her even though I just met here. But I've never felt like this before. _We talked most of class since all we did was go over the syllabus and then did nothing else whatsoever.

We walked out. "How about you and your friends meet us at our lockers and then we'll head to the cafeteria." She suggested.

"Alright, I'll see you in a few minutes." I said and then walked down the hall. "Hey guys we're going to sit with Max and her friends during lunch.."

"Alright man, her friend Nudge is hot man, I had her in my last class. Hey you should totally ask Max to homecoming. I hear she is always nominated for homecoming Queen, and you will most likely get King. Go for it man." My best friend, Iggy said.

"Yo man, I think I will. Now c'mon we're supposed to meet them at their lockers." I said and we started to their lockers. Once we Max and I introduced our friends. "Hey, I'm Fang and these are my friends, Iggy, Gasman or Gazzy and you don't want to know why we call him that, Mike, Ben, Tommy, Dylan, Tyler, Josh, Kameron, and Cody."

"Hey, I'm Max and these are my friends, Angel, Monique aka Nudge, Ella, Ashley, Jamie, Amanda, Kris, Brittany, Juanita, and Kaci. We are really excited that you want to join us for lunch." Max said.

"Well it's our pleasure. Shall we?" I asked.

"We shall." She said and let out a beautiful laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been really busy with school and sports. Also my grades were sort of unsatisfactory for my parents, so they were't all that happy. But i will try and update more soon. So heres Chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and of the Maximum Ride characters, which, unfortunately includes Fang *sighs*.**

Iggy POV

I was walking to my locker when I heard voices coming from the office. The door was opened a crack and since I'm blind i have really good hearing so being the good boy I am I listened in.

"Look we bought these kids now you are going to let us have them." Said some dude in a white coat.

"There is no way I am going to just hand over those kids to a bunch of scientists." Said Principle Adams.

"Here." Said another whitecoat as he put some papers on the desk. "These are bills of sales for the kids and there are the kids parents signatures, so technically they belong to Itex. So if you wont give them to us we'll take them by force."

"Why do you want them anyway. They are our schools top athletes, they have a future even the blind one." Principle Adms said.

_The blind one_. Thats all I needed. I got to my locker and saw the guys.

Fang told us that we were going to be sitting with Max and her friends and I was more than happy. I had deffinitely fallen for Nudge in the past few hours.

We got to their lockers and Fang went right over to Max, probably to ask her to homecoming. That's when i decided to ask Nudge.

"Nudge! Hey, I have a question for you." I said to her.

"Okay, whats up?" She asked me.

"I was just wondering, if you know, maybe you wanted to go to Homecoming, you know, with, uh, me?" I said it, it took a while but I finally got it out.

"OMG! I would love to!" She said.

"Cool." I said and then looked over to where Max and Fang were standing, they were talking to each other and they both looked really happy. I just hope i wasn't dragged off before Homecoming next week.

M POV

I got to my locker and basically all my friends were there. I opened it then put my stuff away and checked my hair and make up in the small mirror i had hanging up. I shut the door and saw Fang leaning against the locker next to mine. I smiled at him and he returned it with a small one that lit up the room. _What the hell. Am I falling for him? I mean, yeah he's wicked hot but I've never felt like this about someone. Wierd._

"Hey." I said

"Hi. Look I was wondering, do you have a date for Homecoming?" He asked. I felt myself smile. i had been hoping he would ask me. i mean i just met him and i already could see me really liking him, maybe even loving him.

"I don't actually. Why? Would you like to ask me?" I asked him.

"Well, yeah, I would like to ask you." He said.

I waited a few seconds. "Well I'm waiting, or are you just gunna stand there?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, ugh, yeah. So, do you want to go to Homecoming with me?"

"I dont know, I'll think about it." I said then I opened my locker again pretending to have forgotten something, which I actually did since when I opened it my purse was sitting there. I closed it and saw that he was still looking at me. "Okay I'll go to Homecoming with you."

"Hey you guys gunna stand there smiling at each other or are you gunna come with us to lunch?" Fang's friend Gazzy said.

"Yea we're coming." Fang said to him but then turned to me. "Do you mind if i put my arm around you?" He asked me.

"I think you are the first guy to actually ask if they can touch me, they usually just do it. But since you did ask, I don't think I can say no." I said and then smiled when i felt his arm go around my shoulders.

We walked to the cafeteria and just llike last year we opened the doors and every head turned to look at us. Then they watched us as we went to sit at our table.

"Hey you guys, there's something I have to tell you. I was going to my locker when i overheard these guys in white coats talking to the principal about how these kids' parents sold their kids to them." Iggy said.

Principal's POV

"Look if you're going to take these kids, could you just wait a few weeks, at least until homecoming has passed. We already have the nominees and one of the girls that you want has been nominated for queen along with one of the males that you have apparently purchased." I asked, well actually it was more like begged, of them.

"We will talk to the Director and get back to you tomorrow." One of the scientists said and all i did was nod my head.

I noticed that lunch was almost over so i decided to make the anouncment. I walked over to the intercom and pressed the button. "Would everyone please go back to your first block classroom at this time."

F POV

_"Would everyone please go back to your first block classroom at this time."_

After the announcement we dumped our trays and headed back to the algebra room and I again had my arm around Max's shoulder. It was weird, everytime we touched I felt electricity, and it felt good. I'm pretty sure Max felt it to becauseeverytime it happened she looked up at as if asking if i felt it to.

"So what's going on?" I asked anyone who would give me an answer, which would most likely be Max, and it was.

"Nominations for Homecoming King and Queen, it's only like a week and a half away. I'm surprised they have it this early but i guess the first home game came early". **(A/N: I don't know if this is really how homecoming works because sadly, I don't have Homecoming at my school)**

" I see so who are you going to nominate?" I asked her.

"For King probably you and then maybe Ella for Queen. I don't like voting for myself even if it's anonymous. What about you?" She said. I couldn't help but feel happy that I'm the one with my arm around her, she's really great.

"For King most likely me, because unlike you I can nominate myself." I said and she laughed, then i got serious on her. "Plus i don't want to chance somebody else getting King if you get Queen, which i heard that you most likely will be."

"I see, so does that mean you're voting for me for Homecoming Queen?" She asked me.

"That would be correct." I said to her

Instead of sitting in different corners in the room, we all sat in the corner that Max and her friends were sitting in.

"Ok, I'm sure most of you know why you are here. But for those of you who don't, you are going to get a piece of paper, and on that piece of paper you are going to write who you would like for King and who you would like for Queen. This is just for nomination, not to see who will actually get King and Queen. When you are finished please bring them up to my desk." Ms. Fogg said and then passed out the papers.

I was about to write Max on mine but then i forgot that i don't know her last name. "Max." I said her name in a whisper and then she looked at me. "What's your last name?" i asked and she laughed.

"It's Ride and i don't know yours either." She said and i laughed to.

"Clarke" I told her and she gave me a dazzling smile and wrote it down.

I put my name down and then got up to take it to the teacher when Max got up to. We walked up together and the teacher said we could go out to our lockers until the bell rings.

We stopped at my locker and she leaned against it, thats when i decided to tell her. i went up to her and moved a few strands of hair that were hanging in her face behind her ear. We were so close and her smell was intoxicating.

"Max, there's something that i've been feeling and i dont understand it, but i think i might be in love with you." I said. i wasn't big on heartfelt explanations, i like to keep things simple. At first, she didn't say anything, so i stepped away feeling rejected.

Then she did something unexpected, she put her arms around my neck and pulled me closer then crashed her lips to mine and all i could think of was, damn, Sam was right.

When we broke away we were both breathless. Once we got our breathing back to normal she said something that made my day brighter. "Good, 'cause i think i might be in love with you too."

For a few minutes all we did was smile at each other, until we heard someone clear their throat. We looked and there was all of our friends just looking at us with blank expressions.

"You know the bell rung like 5 minutes ago." Iggy said. Shit.

"What class do you have?" I asked her.

"Personal Finance." She said and i smiled.

"Me too, come on we're gonna be late. Do you need a pen or something?" I asked wondering if she needed to stop at her locker.

"Nope." She said and then we were going down the hall, some of our friends were following us so i figured they had this class to.

We walked in and sat down. A few seconds later Lissa walked in and all i could think of was 'oh great'. One of the reasons i had dumped her was because she was just so clingy and obsessive. Good thing the only seat available was on the other side of the room. The class went bu quick we didn't do anything just like in the last 2 classes. My next period was gym and thankfully, Max was also in it.

"Hey maybe we'll have all of our classes together." I told her.

"That would be so cool." Max said

We went to the practice field and played soccer. I was the goalie for my team and Max was a wing on the other team. They got the ball first and the center gave it to Max and man she was good. She weaved the ball through all of the defense and was near me in a second. She gave me a devious smile and shot the ball into the left to corner. I wasn't in time to get it and she scored. That's how pretty much the whole game went.

M POV

"What are you a soccer prodogy?" Fang asked me as we were walking down the hall to our lockers.

"Yeah, pretty much." I said laughing.

"Let me guess you got schooled in soccer by Max?" Angel asked him when she came up behind us.

"Yup, she scored on me everytime, but i was a little distracted." He said and then winked at me and i could feel my face heat up a little bit, which was weird for me since i never blush.

"Well today has been eventful, but right now all i want to do is go to my house and see Ace." I said.

"Who's Ace?" Fang asked, frowning. He actully looked jealous, it was a cute look for him.

"He's my horse." I told him.

"Oh, I see."

"Alright well i have to go to my locker, so i'll see you guys soon." I said.

"Hey Max, do you mind if i come with you to your locker?" Fang asked.

"No i dont mind." I said.

We walked down the hall in silence, he had his arm around me again which felt so good. I could feel this electricity everytime we touched and i think he felt it too. We got to my locker and i put my stuff away and then shut it.

"So, what are we exactly?" I asked him.

"Well, i wouldn't mind being you're boyfriend but if you don't want to thats alright to and we can just be friends." He said, and trust me being friends was not the option i wanted.

"Well i would love the honor of being your girlfriend, so i guess we're going out." I said to him.

"I like it." He said and i smiled at him and he smiled back lighting up my world.

We walked outside and met our friends at my car

"Alright you guys I'm outta here. I have to go exercize Ace and then how about you all come over around 4:30 and we'll go swimming." Max said.

All of her friends were excited about swimming and Maz looked at us.

"The invitation is open to you guys to." She said.

"We don't know where you live." I said.

"Well you all know where Fang lives, so if Fang gives me his address then i can take Fang, but the rest will have to follow." I said and Fang gave me his address.

I walked over to my car and opened the door and heard a lot og gasps comging from the guys. i just shook my head and put the address into the GPS.

"Ok so I'll see you guys at 4:30." I said and they all nodded so i got into my car and headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

F POV

W-O-W. That was all i could say when i saw that the car i had been admiring this morning was my new girlfriend's car. It was awesome. A silver Aston Martin V12 Vantage **(A/N: Seriously this is my dream car you should check it out.) **And in just 2 and a half hours i would be riding in it. I was seriously wondering how much money her parents had considering she wears all designer clothes, i mean even her sunglasses were Ralph Lauren.

"Dude, she has a sick car. I mean seriously did you guys know that the Aston Martin V12 Vantage isnt even available in North America." Gazzy said.

"Yeah and their really expensive. I can't wait to see what her house looks like." Iggy said.

"Iggy, you won't even be able to see what her house looks like. Anyway what are you going to do when we all go swimming?" I asked.

"Oh, Nudge said she would help me. She's really great i just wish i could see her.

M POV

I had just finished going over some 4 foot jumps with my chestnut Trakehner when i heard clapping. Some of the girls were already here so i went over to the gate and jumped off.

"Hey what time is it?" I asked

"Four. So you should probably put him away so you aren't late to pick up the guys." Angel said.

"Yeah you're right." I said and walked into the barn.

"And it's only going to be me and Angel and you for girls here because the others had something to do." Nudge said.

"Ok." I said and I didn't mind i mean we were all a big group but in that big group it was mainly me, Nudge and Angel. The others didnt usually come around outside of school. I'm pretty sure it's only for the popularity and they don't really care about being friends with us.

"So are we gong to stay here while you go get them." Nudge asked.

"Yea my parents aren't here since they are at some conference for their work and wont be home until sometime next week. So you guys can just get some food and drinks together then just bring them down and put them by the bar." I said and yes we have a bar, with a fridge that can hold any type of drink. There is also some alcohol in the locked cabinet inside the bar. It basically looked something you would see at a pool at some hotel in the Bahamas which is actually where my mom got the idea for it.

I put Ace away and then put his tack in the tack room. "Alright I'm outta here." I said then got in my car and drove to get the guys.

F POV

I was at my house with Iggy and Gazzy, waiting for Max to show up. At 4:30 she showed up in tight riding pants and a tank top with her hair up in a pony tail. I must admit, my girlfriend is HOT. We walked out and Iggy and Gazzy went to Iggy's car and got in while I went to Max and hugged her then gave her a chaste kiss.

"C'mon. Nudge and Angel are waiting at my house." Max said and went and got in the driver's side. I just stood there and gawked at her car. "You know, if you wanna go to my house, then you might wanna get in the car, unless you want to ride with Gazzy and Iggy."

"No, no I'm coming." I said and opened the car door carefully not wanting to harm it. After a few minutes I finally slid into my seat successfully without hurting it in anyway. I shut the door and looked at Max, she had a eyebrow raised and a smirk firmly placed on her face. "Are you just gunna sit there and smirk at me or are we going to go, I personally want to see what your house looks like.

All she did was laugh and pulled out of my house quickly and sped down my street.

"Umm, u might want to slow down." I told her and she looked at me questioningly. "I don't think Iggy's car can keep up with this speed." I answered her silent question.

As if looking for confirmation, she looked in her rearview mirror and then laughed. The rest of the ride we didn't talk, the only sound was the music coming from the fancy looking radio. We finally pulled up to a house, no wait I mean mansion. I mean seriously this was the biggest house I had ever seen in my life. I mean mines big, but this house makes mine look miniscule in comparison. It was a white Victorian style house and it looked like one side was completely glass. **(A/N: If you are a fan of twilight, picture the Cullen's house, I love it and just had to put it in here.)**

We pulled up to the doors and Nudge and Angel walked out waving.

"Holy crap! Max, this is your house?" Gazzy asked.

"Yup." Max said laughing. "C'mon I'll show you a place you guys can change."

She went upstairs and we followed, she led Gazzy to a room, that I am guessing is a guest room, then Iggy to one, and then finally the one second to the last door on the top floor.

"I think you'll like this room." Was all she said and then opened the door. She was right I did like it, it had a black and grey contrast, everything in the room was either black or grey. "Yeah I thought so. The other door is my room I'm going to go get changed then I'll meet you back out here. Sound good?"

"Yup", I said then walked into the room and she shut the door behind her.

I put my swim trunks on and then walked out the door waiting for Max.

"Hey man, we're gunna try and make our way down stair and not get lost." Iggy said.

"Ok, I'm gunna wait up here for Max." I said and they nodded their heads and started from where we came. "Hey guys. Try to not break and/or blow Max's house, I don't think she would be happy." I said and they just laughed.

It had been a few minutes since the guys went down stairs and Max still hadn't come out. So I went up to her door and knocked on it.

"Max, you ready?"

"Fang can you come in here I need some help." She said and I walked in to find her still in her riding clothes. "I am stuck on which one to wear would u mind being my audience?" She asked and I looked at her with a _huh_ expression. "You sit there and I'll come out wherein the bathing suits I picked then you tell me which one you like most."

"I think I can handle that." _YES!!! _I thought.

In the next 15 minutes she came out in five different bikinis. The first one was orange with a Ralph Lauren logo on the top. The second one was a white and sky blue striped one. The third was a navy blue one with the Ralph Lauren logo in white on the top. The fourth one was white with a black Ralph Lauren logo. Then the fifth one she came out in was a black one with a white anchor.

"So what do you think?" She asked me.

"I think you should wear the….."

**Sorry. I truly hate cliff hangers, but since I haven't added to this story in a while I thought I would let you, the readers, choose. Here are the URL's to the bikinis. Send me a review on which you like and the one I get the most on will be the one Max wears.**

**Bikini # 1**

**.?productId=3517243&cp=1760782.2972330&view=all&ab=viewall&parentPage=family**

**Bikini # 2**

**.?productId=3335209&cp=1760782.2972330&view=all&ab=viewall&parentPage=family**

**Bikini # 3**

**.?productId=3517233&cp=1760782.2972330&view=all&ab=viewall&parentPage=family**

**Bikini # 4**

**.?productId=3241912&cp=1760782.2972330&view=all&ab=viewall&parentPage=family**

**Bikini # 5**

**.?productId=3342149&cp=1760782.2972330&view=all&ab=viewall&parentPage=family**

**Also now that softball is over I will hopefully be updating much more often. The only obstacle is until Wednesday I have finals, but I will try to update soon.**


	5. Author's Note

OK so I had some people say that they couldn't get the pictures because it didn't show the whole URL, so now I have it so that the URL's are on my profile under Heartbreakers Ch 4: Max's Bikinis choices.

If you have any other problems then just let me know**.**

Krys


	6. Chapter 5

M POV

So I showed Fang the bathing suits that I had decided on.

"So what do you think?" I asked him.

"I think you should wear the last one." He said.

"OK, I like this one." It was true this was actually one of my favorites. I went to my closet and grabbed a pair of black sandals then I slipped on my black and white Bermuda shorts. "K lets go."

"Ugh.. we need towels." He said.

"We'll get them out by the pool." I told him and led him out of my room.

We got to the pool and asked who needed towels, which was everybody. I led them to a shack that had 6 doors. "The first door is a bathroom, the second a changing room for the girls, the third door is for the boys, the fifth is the towel room and the sixth is a bar. I led them to the fourth door and turned the light one. I moved out of the way so that everyone could get in. The room was spacious that had about 100 racks with a towel on each of them folded over it. "Go ahead and pick a towel."

Nudge, of course, grabbed the fluffy pink towel that said beach girl on it.

Angel grabbed the towel that had a beach with palm trees and a sunset in the background.

Gazzy grabbed the red towel that had a glass of Coco-Cola on it.

Iggy picked out a green towel with the leprechaun from the Boston Celtics.

Fang got the black and white Fox towel.

I looked around and realized my favorite towel was on the top. "Fang I need your help." He looked at me. "Can you grab that towel right there on the top?" I asked pointing to white towel. It said ACE in different sizes all over the towel. He got it then gave it to me. I gave him a peck on the lips and then thanked him.

I walked over to the bar and opened the garage like door and went to the stereo system. We had speakers installed everywhere and even in the pool, so it was truly surround sound. I got up from where I was in front of the stereo and turned around. All I could see was tan. You may be thinking, why the hell is she seeing tan. I'll tell you why, it's because I ran into the chest of my new boyfriend, unaware that he was standing their when I was getting up.

He lifted my chin up so that I was staring at his face, then he leaned in and crashed his lips to mine. I put my arms around his neck while his went around my waist. He ran his tongue across by bottom lip and I opened my mouth. We stood there, our tongues fighting for dominance, when we heard someone clearing their throat. We broke away to see Nudge, Angel, Gazzy and Iggy standing there.

"Hate to disrupt you to, but we were wondering what you had for drinks in this place." Iggy said.

I rolled my eyes and then backed away from Fang and looked into the fridge. "Let's see, we have Coke, Diet Coke, Pepsi, Diet Pepsi, different kinds of Snapple, water, Orange soda, Root Beer, and different kinds of Vitamin Water and Life Water." I said in one breath, I'm really hoping I don't turn into Nudge.

"I'll have a Coke." Iggy said.

"Pepsi." That was Gazzy.

"Coke." Fang

"Diet Pepsi." Nudge.

"Same as Nudge." Angel said.

I grabbed everyone's drink including a Snapple for myself.

We went out to the pool and sat in the lounge chairs. The chairs were in groups of two. Fang and I sat at one set, Nudge and Iggy at another and Gazzy and Angel at another. (**A/N: Take note that Gazzy and Angel aren't related in any way in this story, but I don't think I am going to put them in any other relationship besides a brotherly-sisterly friendship.) **

We sat there for about a half an hour when Fang picked me up bridal style and walked to the diving board.

"Fang.. what are you doing. No.. you better not. FANG.. NO." I was squealing in the end. But Fang didn't listen. He jumped off the diving board, still holding me bridal style. When we came back to the surface, everyone was laughing, including the traitor himself.

I squirmed until he let me go. I swam to the ladder and got out. I grabbed my towel and went to the bar.

"Are you mad?" Fang asked me from behind me.

"No, I just tend to overreact on some things, like being dumped into a freezing pool. I think I'll ask my parents if we can heat that thing." I said laughing

And he joined me. Truth is, I loved his laugh, not that I would actually admit that to anyone. I'm just not the type that will say that they love every little thing about their boyfriend, even if I think it, I just won't say it aloud.

"Good, because I don't think I can handle you being mad at me or ignoring or avoiding me." He said.

I smiled. I had not realized that we had moved so that we were touching. I kissed him, which quickly became a fairly heated make out session. Remember how I said I won't admit all the things I love about him, well I changed my mind. I absolutely love the way he rubs up and down my back, leaving where his hands had been tingling.

I broke away. "Their probably wondering where we are." I whispered against his neck.

"Yeah probably, but one problem." He said.

"What?" I asked

"I don't really want to move, even though this floor is hard, I love having you in my arms." He said.

I smiled, I hadn't realized we were on the floor behind the bar so if anyone looked through the door, they wouldn't even see us.

"Well, I love being in your arms. I feel protected." I told him. Unwillingly I got up off the floor and game him a hand, even though he didn't actually need it. "C'mon."

We walked out and realized it was getting dark.

"I should probably go, my parents will be wondering where I am." He said.

"Okay, are you going to ride with Iggy and Gazzy?" I asked him, not really wanting him to go.

"Yea, that way you don't have to make another trip." He said.

We got out to the pool. "Iggy, Gazzy, you guys ready to go." Fag asked.

"Sure." They said.

"Where do you want the towels?" Fang asked.

"Just put them in the washing machine in the towel room." I said.

He nodded.

"We're going to go get changed." Fang said. "We'll try not to get lost."

I laughed then they went to get changed.

Five minutes later they came down, we said goodbye and then they left.

The girls left soon after. I looked at the clock, it read eleven o'clock. So I took a shower and then went to bed. Waiting for tomorrow to come, we were going to go dress and tux shopping for homecoming after school, yay. Shopping with Nudge, that could go on all night.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I think that I forgot to tell you all this but they all live in Manchester, New York.**

M POV

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring. I threw my covers off and walked into the bathroom and took a shower. Once I was done I went into my walk-in closet to pick out my outfit.

I put on my white short sleeve Ralph Lauren polo. The shirt had a pink logo on the top left side. I grabbed a pair of blue denim skinny jeans that were slightly faded. Then I picked out a pair of black platform sandals that was outlined in gold. I grabbed my silver large sunglasses and pink and blue striped canvas tote bag and then walked down stairs.

I grabbed a breakfast bar and then walked out of my house and put my stuff in my car. I walked down that path that led to the barn and into the tack room. I took off my sandals and replaced them with a pair of muck boots. Then I went into the feed room and put oats in the five multicolored buckets that were lined against the wall.

A bucket has to go to a certain horse. The color of the bucket matches the color of the horse halter, saddle pad, and leg wraps. I took the light orange bucket to Ace, the dark purple one to Mystery, the white one to Midnight, the baby pink one to Celeste, and the hunter green one to Jasper. I then opened the doors at the back of their stalls and put hay in their paddocks.

The doors in the back of their stalls open up into their pasture. Ace and Jasper share a paddock because they're on the same side of the isle. Then, Mystery, Midnight and Celeste share a paddock.

I finished with the horses breakfast and went back into the tack room to change back into my sandals. Then I checked to make sure my clothes didn't have hay or anything on them, once I was sure they were clean I walked back and got into my car.

Once I got to school I met my friends in the lobby and then we made our way to the cafeteria to meet up with him and his friends.

When we walked into the cafeteria I immediately spotted Fang. His back was to us so I went up to him and put my arms around his water and I felt him tense up.

"Lissa, I told you to leave me alone. I don't like you anymore, I like Max." He said without turning around.

"Well that's good." I said as he turned around.

"Oh hey Max. Sorry, Lissa has been following me around all morning. It's very frustrating." He said.

"Poor baby. How can I make you not frustrated?" I asked.

"Well you could agree to hanging out with me after we go shopping." He suggested.

"Alright. What do you want to do?" I asked

"I don't know what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Well, we could go to my house and watch a movie in my room." I suggested.

"Sounds good to me." He said. I smiled up at him and gave him a chaste kiss.

L POV (Lissa)

I continues to listen to Fang tell Max how frustrating I am. That made me upset. Then I heard her ask him how she could make him not be frustrated. That made me mad. And then I heard them plan to watch a movie at her house after they go shopping. And not just in her house, but in her room. That made me really mad. I mean, seriously, who does this girl thinks she is, trying to get my man into bed. But what happened next made me pissed. She kissed him. Ugh, Max really needs to go. So I thought of a plan.

I left the cafeteria in search for the one person that can help me make my plan work. I finally found him at his locker.

"Hey, you're Sam, Max's ex-boyfriend, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm her latest. Well, until she gets bored of Fang, that it. Why?" He said.

"Let me ask you a question. Do you still like her, as in still want her as your girlfriend?" I asked him.

"Well yeah, it would be awesome to be the only one she ever got back with after she dumped him. But why do you want to know? And who are you anyway?" He asked.

"My name is Lissa and I'm Fang's ex-girlfriend. I want him back and I know that if I can make him jealous, he'll dump Max and come back to me." I said.

"Okay, but what does this have to do with me?" He asked.

"Well if you make Max jealous, I bet she'll want you and not Fang." I said.

"So let me get this straight, you want to make Fang jealous so he'll go running back to you. And if I do the same, then Max will come back to me." He said. OMG, I think this kid finally gets it. "But how?" Ugh.. I spoke to soon.

"Well what if we pretend to date. Then they would think we were together and then get jealous." I explained making sure he would understand.

"Alright, should we start today?" He asked.

I thought for a moment and then answered. "No, we should start after homecoming. By the way, do you have a date to Homecoming?"

"Umm.. no." He said.

"Well do you want to go with me?" I asked him.

"Umm.. sure." He said.

"Alright, awesome. So we won't start to pretend to date until after homecoming, but we can start making them jealous today." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, I overheard them a little while ago talking about how they are going shopping after school. So if you're not doing anything, than we can 'bump' into them and tell them that we are going together." I said.

"Alright, meet me in the parking lot by my car." He said and I nodded before walking off.

M POV

School went by fast. At lunch we made plans for our shopping trip. We decided that Fang and I would go in my car, while Iggy and Nudge would go in Iggy's car. Angel and Gazzy, who decided to go together since neither of them like anyone at school, we going to go with Iggy and Nudge.

Next we decided where to go. We figured it would be best if we went to Bloomingdales since it has a large variety.

Then the boys said that we should all go out to eat, so we chose Miguel's, a new Mexican restaurant that opened in Manchester.

Before we knew it we were in the parking lot making our way to our cars. Fang and I jumped into my car and I pulled out of the school parking lot and Iggy followed.

In our last class, which everyone had together, we decided that we would get our dresses and shoes, then go to Miguel's and then go home. Then tomorrow we would go back and look for the guy's tuxes.

On the ride over Fang and I mostly listened to the radio and occasionally sang to the music.

I heard a phone go off and looked at Fang to see him looking at a text.

"Hey, my mom wants to know what time we will be home and what time we're going to leave tomorrow." He said.

"Umm…you'll probably get home around two or three if we're still going to watch a movie at my house after. Then tomorrow we'll meet at my house for breakfast around ten and then leave from there around noon." I said.

He nodded and then texted my mom.

"Hey I've got an idea. Would your parents let you stay at my house tonight? That way you don't wake them up when you get up and then when you leave. You'll also get more sleep." I suggested.

"That would be better, I'll ask her." He said.

A few minutes of silence later and he replied.

"They said that it was alright with them as long as your parents are fine with it."

"Mine are on a business trip and won't be home for a few more days. Besides, even if they were home they wouldn't care." I said.

"Alright." He said and then it went back to being noiseless except for the music coming from the radio. When we got to Bloomingdales we parked and the others parked beside me. I shared a look with the girls and grinned.

"Race ya." I said and they nodded so we took off while the boys just walked along chuckling.

We got into the store and after two hours I finally narrowed by choices down to four dresses.

"Fang come help me choose." I said and grabbed his hand and practically dragged him to the dressing rooms.

I went in and changed. The first one I put on was a saphire ABS by Allen Schwartz. It was a thin halter strap draped front gown with a ruched v-neck bodice. I left my changing room and showed him and when he nodded his head I walked back in.

The second one was magenta; it was darker at the top and got lighter as it got further down to the bottom. It was an Aidan Mattox Silk Ombre Beaded Gown. It has an empire waist with a racerback style. I again left the changing room and returned after showing Fang.

The third was a navy David Meister jeweled one-shoulder jersey gown. It had sparkling medallions as the strap and a t-back style. I showed Fang and then changed into the last one.

The last one was a La Femme Halter Gown. It is a lavender long satin gown with halter straps that cross in the back. It has a v-neck, pleated bodice front and an open back. I again showed him and then went to change back into my clothes.

I walked out with the dresses.

"So which one did you like?" I asked him.

"Well it doesn't really matter because they all looked great on you but I I had to choose I would have to say the…"

**Alright another cliffie I know, but I cant pick which dress so I need you guys to help me out. Leave me a message or review or whatever with your choise. The URL's are on my profile.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I would like to thank Wants-fang-for-herself for the idea of Sam and Lissa getting together, I would never have thought of it, so thank you again.**

**On to chapter 7**

M POV

With the help of Fang I finally decided on a dress.

We all took our dresses to the cashier at the front of the store and asked them to hold on to the dresses for us while we picked out our shoes and jewelry.

After an hour of trying on shoes I finally found the pair that matched my dress perfectly. So I then moved on to jewelry.

We spent another half hour in the store before purchasing what we had picked out. Then we left the store to go to dinner.

We got to Miguel's and were seated by a guy about the same age as us or maybe a little older. During the time from when we walked through the door to the time he left us at our table, he never took his eyes off me and I'm pretty sure it was pissing Fang off, even though he didn't show it, yet.

"If you need anything at all, please let me know." The guy said.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure anything things she needs, I can help her with." Fang said in a calm voice that also sounded kind of scary.

"Oh and who are you?" Ugh this guy needs to learn to give up, especially if he doesn't want to get the shit beat out of him.

"I believe I am her boyfriend." Fang said as he put his arm around my waist. "You can leave now."

The boy glared at Fang and then turned back to me, smiled and winked. He mouthed 'anything' and then turned and walked away.

Fang looked like he was ready to jump out of his seat and attach the guy. I turned to him, put my hand on his thigh and whispered 'tonight' and he calmed down. He nodded and smiled at me.

The waitress that served us was a slutty, red-head bimbo. She was flirting with Fang the whole time she was taking our orders, but I wasn't bothered by it, Fang was doing fine on his own. Psh, who am I kidding, I was about ready to bite her head off. She never left us alone, she was always breathing down his neck and my 'not caring' wall was crumbling. Fast.

I turned to her. "Could you like leave? Because until you do, the chef won't start making our food because he doesn't have our order, because for some reason you don't want to leave my friends alone." She stood there looking at me like I just told her off. Oh wait. I did. I narrowed my eyes. "Well, are you going to go put our orders in and leave my boyfriend alone, or are you just going to stand there like you just got bitch slapped."

After that she turned and ran off.

"You know, you look sexy when you're jealous." He said.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm not jealous, I'm hungry."

"Sure, whatever you say babe." He said.

I just rolled my eyes and laughed.

Our food finally came and when we left, I almost didn't leave a tip, but Fang put down five bucks.

"C'mon, we can go to your house, watch a movie and just be with each other." Fang said huskily in my ear.

I nodded and we said goodbye to Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel and then went to my car.

Fifteen minutes later we were pulling into Fang's driveway so that he could get a change of clothes for tomorrow.

We walked into his house hand in hand.

"Mom, dad, I'm home." Fang yelled.

When they came in, Fang introduced us.

"Mom, dad, this is Max. Max, this is my mom and dad." He said

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Clarke, it's nice to meet you." I said.

"Hello Max, please call me Johanna, it's a pleasure to meet you. Fang wouldn't stop talking about you last night." His mom said.

"Hopefully only good things." I said grinning at the fact that Fang had been talking about me.

"Oh of course." His dad said.

"You guys should come to my house for supper sometime; my parents would love to meet you." I told them.

"Well, we would love to meet your parents." Johanna said

"Well, why don't you guys come at noon next Saturday, it's the day of Homecoming and Fang can get ready at my house." I suggested.

"That sounds great." His dad said.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Fang asked from behind me.

I turned around and noticed that he has a black duffel bag slung across his shoulder. Truth is I hadn't even known that he was getting his stuff while I was talking to his parents.

"Yeah." I said to him and then turned back towards his parents. "I guess I'll see you in a week."

"By mom, bye dad." Fang said.

"Bye Fang, Max." They said and I waved.

He put his bag in the trunk of my car and got in the passenger seat while I got behind the wheel and turned the car on. I pulled out of his drive and headed for my house.

We pulled into my driveway about half an hour later.

"You'll be staying in the room you changed in yesterday." I said.

We put his stuff in the room and then we went into my room.

"Hey go pick a movie and then go change. I'm going to change and then put the movie in while you're getting changed." I said. He nodded and I showed him where all the movies were.

I went into my walk-in closet and pulled out a Juicy Couture white ribbed tank top and a pair of Juicy Couture pink striped waistband boxers.

"The movie is on your bed." Fang called through the doors of my closet.

I walked out and put the movie in the DVD player. He had picked out 'The Mist.

My door opened and arms went around my waist. I turned around and became face-to-Fang's chest. I smiled.

"Good choice for a movie, I read the book and wanted to watch the movie but after I got it something happened and I forgot all about it." I said.

"Well now you get to see it." He said.

I got out of his grip and went and sat on my bed.

"Come and sit with me." I said but he just continued to stare at me and not leave the spot where I left him.

"Or you could stand there and watch the movie, but I'm pretty sure the bed is comfier." I said but he still didn't move.

I sighed and got up. I was just realizing what he was wearing, a pair of black basketball shorts and nothing else. I was surprised I didn't notice this when I was face-to-chest with him earlier.

I walked over to him and put my arms around his neck. I didn't feel his arms go around my waste like usual, so I did it for him. I put my arms around him again and tilted my head up and got on my tip toes to kiss him. I could almost touch my lips to his but I wasn't quite tall enough, and obviously he wasn't going to help me, so I did the first thing that came to mind. I pulled him so that he was located at the foot of the bed and I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist. It was a good thing I put him there because he fell on the bed with me on top of him. I had moved my legs just in time so he didn't land on them.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Well you see, I wanted you to come and sit with me on my bed but all you did was stand there and stare at me. So then I tried to pull you out of your trance by kissing you but I couldn't reach and you obviously weren't going to help me. So then I moved you so that the bed was behind you and then I jumped on you and you came out of your trance when you landed on the bed. Then, well, here we are." I said smiling.

"Well all you had to do was ask?" He said.

"I did ask you to come and sit with me." I said in a 'duh' tone.

"I wasn't talking about that, I mean about you kissing me. All you had to do was ask and I would have been more than happy to help you." He said.

"Well it's not like it was all that hard to figure out what I was trying to do." I said.

He shook his head. "So what's stopping you now?" He asked. I looked down at him in confusion. "What's stopping you from kissing me now?"

I smirked and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I was only going to kiss you because you were in a trance, but you aren't in a trance now so I don't need to." I said and then got off of him.

He sat there pretending to be in a trance. I just laughed and gave him a peck on the lips. Then I pushed play on the DVD remote and cuddled up with Fang.

L POV

UGH. I can't believe them, Sam and I pretty much followed them just waiting for them to notice us, but they didn't, not once. One thing I now know for sure is that this is going to be way harder then I had imagined.


	9. Chapter 8

M POV

I woke up the next morning and tried to get up but there were arms surrounding my waist and I immediately went defensive. When I noticed that it was just Fang I calmed down. I looked at my clock beside my bed to see that it was 6:53. I once again tried to get up. I had to gently move his arms so I could get out of bed. I wrote a note saying that I was going to feed the horses and go for a ride and that when he wakes up to come and find me

I got in my closet to look for some riding clothes. I picked out my Ralph Lauren empire plum Hudson Suede-Patch Jodhpur riding pants. Then I picked out my black and chalet Adina Crested Stretch Polo; it had an embroidered wool patch with a moose-and-crest design. I grabbed my Ariat Glacier Tall and a pair of rimless Gucci sunglasses. I put my hair in a high ponytail and then walked out of my room to see Fang still lying where I left him fast asleep.

I walked out of my house and then went back to my room to get a jacket. I grabbed my Ralph Lauren Black Watch Big Pony Fleece and then once again walked out of my house. I went to the barn and started my weekend morning routine. I fed the horses and then went to get Ace's tack. His tack consisted Crosby Figure 8 Bridle, an orange Cotton Quilted AP Saddle Pad, a Wintec Original Elastic Girth, and a Wintec Pro Jumping Saddle. I grabbed my International ATH Switch Helmet, Ssg Hope Riding gloves, and Ace's grooming kit. I put everything in the wash stall which is also where we groom and tack up the horses on the cross ties.

I walked to Aces stall and noticed Fang walking down the path. I slipped into Ace's stall to put his halter on. I led him out and we were right behind Fang. He seemed to be lost in thought and didn't hear us coming up behind him.

"Hey what are you thinking about?" I asked him.

He jumped and turned around.

"Us, I was thinking about us." He said.

"What about us?" I asked.

"Well we kiss, we both think that we might be in love with each other, and every time we touch I feel electricity shoot all through my body, and I think you feel it to. So are we dating, because it seems like that's what we are." I said.

"Well I guess I never thought of that. Well I think we are dating, but we just haven't made it official." I said.

"Then what's keeping us from making it official?" He asked.

"Well you never asked me to be your girlfriend, and I never asked you to be my boyfriend. I would've but I guess I just thought that we were." I said.

"Then I have a question for you." He said and I nodded. "Max Ride, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to." I said.

"Then I guess we're official." He said and I smiled.

He leaned down to kiss me and I put my free arm around Fangs neck while one of his arms went to my waist while the other went to my cheek. We kissed for a few minutes, but broke apart when Ace stomped his hoof against the concrete floor.

"I think someone's gotten a little impatient." I said.

"No, I think that it's because he doesn't want to share you with me." He said

I smiled and then took Ace to the cross ties and hooked them to his halter. I started to groom him while Fang watched.

"So you're going to ride him?" Fang asked, ending the silence that overcame us.

"Yup, do you want to watch?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said.

I finished grooming him and then started to tack him up.

10 minutes later we were in the ring. The jumps were all set up from my ride yesterday so I just kept them like that. The jumps are set up like the course on my next show which is the morning of homecoming.

I rode him around the ring for a few minutes to warm him up. Then I started to go around the course. When I finished I decided to do it once more and then cool him down. When I got done I asked Fang what time it was.

"8:47." He said and I nodded.

That meant we were good on time. I got off of Ace and went to the gate. Once I got out of the ring I gave Fang a peck on the lips then walked to the barn. I took off all of Aces tack and then used the hose to wash off all of the sweat that was in his coat. When I was finished washing him off I put him back in his stall and opened his back stall door. I watched him walk over to Jasper and start to eat the grass.

I walked back up the path with Fang.

"C'mon we should probably go take showers. There's a bathroom that connects with the room that you were supposed to sleep in." I said.

"Hey it's not my fault that you fell asleep during the movie with my arms around you and when I went to get up when the movie was over you wouldn't let me. I remember quite clearly you telling me not to leave in your sleep." He said.

"I did not. And I do not sleep talk." I said, pretending to be offended that he thought I slept talked. I easily slapped him on the arm and then took off running.

He ran after me and caught up to me easily. He put his arms around and kissed my neck. I got out of his grasp and grabbed his hand. I dragged him up to the house. We went upstairs and he went into his room. I went into mine and took a shower. I got out 15 minutes later. I wrapped myself in a fluffy orange towel and walked out of my bathroom.

I jumped when I saw Fang sitting on my bed fully dressed in Armani. He was wearing a City T-shirt with Destruction Painter jeans. He has an Eagle Stud Baseball Hat and a pair of Side Logo Sunglasses on his head. The only things that weren't Armani were his shoes. He has a pair of Converse Men's Turf Pro Patent Leather Sneakers

"Sorry I didn't think you would come out in a towel." He said but he didn't look very sorry.

"Really, because you don't look very sorry." I said as I walked over to him and sat next to him so my side was pressed against his side.

"Well, I guess you could say that I am, but at the same time I'm not." He said.

"Really and why's that?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry that I came in not thinking that you would walk out of your bathroom with just a towel on. But then I'm not sorry because you are incredibly hot soaking wet and in nothing but a towel." He said huskily.

"Well I'm sorry to say that I won't be like this much longer." I said.

I pecked him on the cheek and then ran to my closet and shut the doors when I was inside. I walked over to my clothes and picked out my outfit. I picked out my BCBGMAXAZRIA Rayon Jersey Twisted Front Top with my Free People Studded Wool Striped Blazer. I decided on my True Religion "Mandy" Cut Off Skirt in Dark Wash Drifter. Then I went to the shoe section of my closet and picked out my Juicy Couture Women's "Clever" Ribbon Wedge Flip Flops. From my handbag section I picked my Juicy Couture Crown and Key China C Satchel. I picked out my RALPH Ralph Lauren Shield Sunglasses.

I walked out of my closet and Fang looked me up and down.

"It's a good thing you're my boyfriend, 'cause if it was anybody else looking at me like that I would've knocked them out." I said.

"Trust me, if anyone but me is looking at you like that, I would knock them out." He said.

I laughed and went over to him and sat in his lap. His arms went around my wait while mine went around his neck. He crashed his lips to mine and ran his tongue across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and his tongue slip into my mouth and my tongue started battling his for dominance. When we finally broke apart for air I looked out the clock behind him. The clock read 9:49.

I grabbed his hand and got up.

"C'mon, we have to be down there before the rest of them get here." I said

Ten minutes after we got down I heard Nudge talking. They walked into the dining room and sat down. There was already food on the table. There were eggs, pancakes, waffles, french toast, bacon, toast, fruit, orange juice, and water. They dug in.

We talked while everyone ate. Then Angel brought up something that I had only told her.

"So Max, where is your show on Saturday?" I looked up at her with wide eyes.

"What? You have a show on the day of Homecoming? What the heck. Why would you do that? And why would you only tell Angel? Why not everyone else? Don't you know it takes hours to get ready for Homecoming? Ugh. You are so frustrating." Nudge said.

"NUDGE. SHUT UP!" I yelled at her. "Have you ever thought that the reason I didn't tell you is because I knew you would react like this. You think I'm frustrating, well so are you." I said and then stormed up to my room.

I was lying on my bed when I heard a knock and then Fang came in.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I said back to him.

He lay down next to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

"Yea I guess. A Nudge just jump to conclusions and then freaks out before getting the facts and it's frustrating." I vented.

"So do you want to go back down stairs?" He asked.

"Yea, I guess." I said

He got up and then gave me a hand and helped me up.

We went down stairs and me and Nudge glared at each other.

"Are you guys done so we can leave?" I asked and got a nod from everyone. "We'll meet you at Bloomingdales."

We walked out and got in my car. I was speeding down the highway and couldn't see Iggy's car at all. We got there and had to wait 10 minutes before Iggy's car even came turned into the parking lot.

"They're here, so we sho-" I started but then stopped when I saw Fang's face. "Um, Fang are you alright?"

"Seriously, that was awesome. How fast were you going?" He asked.

I laughed at his facial expression. "C'mon."

"Dude, we were wondering where you guys went, we didn't see you guys at all. How long have you guys even been waiting?" Iggy asked.

"Just about ten minutes." I said shrugging and then walked away with Fangs hand in mine.

We walked into the store and all went in different directions. Fang and I went one way, Iggy and Nudge went another, while Angel and Gazzy went in the other direction.

About an hour later Fang and I finally agreed on his outfit. He had Theory Cody Black Straight-Leg pants and a BOSS BLACK "Enzo" Black Satin Stripe shirt. Then after a long debate about shoes we finally came to a compromise. Cole Haan Men's "Air Hughes" Leather Oxfords were shoes that looked like sneakers but also had a formal look to them.

When everything was paid for we got back in my car. I dropped Fang off at his house and then went home.

I went to the barn before I went in to the silent house. I watched Ace and the rest of the horses for a while and then went into my house. I got a bathing suit on and went out to the hot tub. I got a towel and turned the music on and then got in to relax.

**Ok from now on all the clothes will have a URL like on my page if you want to see them. That will start with the next chapter. I will probably have links to what all of the horses look like hopefully tomorrow. Let me know if you like the chapter of if you have any suggestions. The next chapter is going to go straight to the day of homecoming and you will see why Nudge freaked out at Max about the show being on the same day if any of you were confused.**


	10. Author's Note 2

**Sorry this isn't a new chapter but I wanted to let you all know that I won't be able to update for a few weeks because I'm going camping and their won't be any internet where I'm going. But I will have my laptop so I will write if I have any tie and then update when I get back.**

**Again, sorry, but hopefully by the end of July I will have a few chapters up or maybe sooner.**


	11. Author's Note 3: Sorry, but Please Read

**Ok so I found out that I have internet access at this lovely campground here in Pennsylvania and I'm sorry that this isn't an update..**

**Being the blonde, ditzy person I am just realized something. In an earlier chapter I said something about me not having homecoming, well we also don't have prom, at my school we have a winter carnival, which is mostly like prom but there are differences..**

**So if anyone has any suggestions about this next chapter, which is the homecoming chapter, it would be greatly appreciated so either send me a message or review, it doesn't matter how just please send some ideas, I do have some songs picked out but if you want to send me some, that would be great..**

**Thanks..**

**Krys**


	12. Show, Homecoming, The End

M POV

I woke up to my alarm going off. It was Saturday, the day of Homecoming, but also not just that, but it's also the day my future will be started. What people don't know is how important this show means to me. There is going to be people from colleges that have equine sports. I was hoping to get into a good school with a good program, and get a good scholarship. My parents didn't like my choice; they wanted me to take some business courses to get me ready to take care of the family business, so they weren't going to pay for my tuition.

I went to my bathroom and took a shower then going to my closet to get my "show clothes" to put in a bag and my riding boots which were already in a bag. Then I grabbed a pair of jeans and a tank top. I did my hair and makeup.

When I finished I went downstairs and grabbed a breakfast bar and headed out. I fed all the horses and then hooked up my Cadillac Escalade to my horse trailer. Then I went in and got all of Aces tack and brushes. I put everything in the tack room in the trailer and then I went to get Ace

We arrived at the show grounds a little after eight o'clock; my class was at 8:35. I went and signed in and got my number. I went back to the horse trailer and got Ace out and tied him to the side of the trailer. I groomed and then tacked him up. Before I put his bridle on I went to change. I quickly changed and put my boots and helmet on. Then I went back and put his bridle on and got on. I warmed him up in the warm up ring until they called my class.

The show started off as any other would. I watched the riders before me tackle the course. It was definitely difficult, with high jumps and sharp turns that won't be easy at the speed we were going.

I was next and to prove how difficult the course is, only five of the fifteen riders before me cleared the course, only those five would go onto the timed round. They called me in and I stopped at the starting line. When I was allowed to go we started. Ace was good at these kinds of things, he was trained to do this, he made me look good, and so I made it look effortless. All I did was check his stride and make sure he went in the right direction.

We cleared the course so we would go in sixth for the timed round.

I took Ace to the trailer to cool him off and let him get a drink before we went on again. I went to the tack room in the trailer and got a bucket and a gallon gas can that had "WATER ONLY" in big bold black letters. I dumped the water in the bucket and let him drink until the rest of my class had gone through.

I got back on and walked up to the ring. There had only been three people after me and none made it so I was last. My turn came quickly since you had to be quick, but many had knocked poles down, which resulted in time penalties.

They called us in and like before waited to be told to go. We thundered through the course going at a break neck speed. We finished the course with not time faults. In the next half hour I was on the road again with a blue ribbon on the dash board.

Many scouts had come and talked to me and give me information about the schools they represented.

I got to my house around eleven and was just putting everything in its place when my parents came down the walk.

"Hey sweetie how was your show?" my mom asked.

"Great, we brought home the blue ribbon." I said.

"Of course you did, you always do, don't you?" my dad asked teasingly.

"Yeah I guess. " I said. "By the way, I hope you don't mind but my boyfriend and his parents are coming over in a little bit. Tonight's homecoming so he was going to get ready here."

"That's perfectly fine. When are they supposed to be here?" My mom asked."

"Ugh, anytime now." I said.

"Ok, we'll tell Jessica to make plenty of food." Mom said.

"Ok." I said.

"Well we'll let you finish here so you can be done before they come. Good job again." Dad said.

"Thanks, I'll see you guys in a few minutes." I said and they nodded then began heading up the path.

Not fifteen minutes later I heard a car coming down the driveway. I finished putting my stuff and then realized that I was still wearing my riding clothes. Oh well, I thought to myself. I walked up the path and greeted my guests.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi Max, it's so nice to see you again. You have a beautiful house." Johanna said.

"Thank you. My mom designed it." I said. "But trust me, the inside is better." I said.

We walked in and I introduced them to my mom and dad.

"I'm going to go change really quick, so just make your selves at home." I said.

I walked up stairs and went to my closet. I grabbed a Sequined Chevron Tank and J57 Grey Straight Leg jeans. **(Outfit on profile.)**

I walked out of my room and went back down stairs to find everyone in the dining room.

"Well I guess congratulations are in order, your dad was telling us how you got first in your show today." Fang's dad said.

"Thank you, it was really all Ace, he makes me look good in front of the judges." I said smiling.

We had lunch and made conversation. Our dad's talked about work, of course. Our mom's talked about the house, of course. Which left me and Fang, we didn't really talk much, because Fang is, well, Fang is Fang, so we didn't talk much.

Soon my mom went to my room with me to help me get ready. She helped me with my nails and my hair and my makeup. After many hours of getting ready I finally slipped my dress. I honestly loved this dress It was the first one I tried on.

"Max, you look beautiful, darling." Mom said.

"Thanks mom." I said. I truly did miss her when she wasn't home, which is all the time. But she did have her faults.

She didn't want what I wanted in life. He and my dad wanted me to be some important part of their company. Truthfully, I didn't know anything about the family business just that it made my family very wealthy, but that's not what I want. Really, I don't know what I want to do with my life, but I did know that I wanted to make a name for myself, doing my own thing. That's why I need these scholarships. Riding is a constant in my life, it's what I see doing all my life. So that's what I'm focusing about.

At seven I made my way downstairs where Fang was waiting for me.

"You look beautiful." Fang said and kissed my cheek, which my parents got on camera.

"You don't look to bad yourself." I said and grabbed his hand.

"Alright, I know Fang hate's this, but I do need some pictures." Johanna said.

"Well then, I guess he will just have to deal, because I love getting pictures." I said.

"Max, why are you making me do this?" Fang, yes Fang, whined.

"C'mon Fang, the way I see it is that pictures just help keep memories, and I don't ever want to forget this." I told him, while looking up at him through my eye lashes.

"Fine, just for you though." He said which made me smile.

We got pictures and then we made our way outside.

"Here catch." I said and when he was looking I threw him the keys to my special events car. He looked out me confused. "C'mon I'm going to let you drive my 'special events' car."

We walked over to the garage and I told him to press the button to open the garage door. Inside was my black 2010 Porsche Panamera Turbo. **(On profile.)**

"I thought you might want to drive." I said knowingly.

He got into the car and I got into the passenger side.

We got to the school and parked. We met up with everyone outside and we all walked in with our dates. The first thing we saw was Sam and Lissa coming straight for us.

"Hey, I heard you guys were coming together. You guys look great together." I said.

"Thanks Max, I love your dress, well we'll see you guys later." Lissa said.

"Their trying to make us jealous aren't they?" Fang asked when they were out of hearing range.

"I think so. It isn't working right?" I asked him.

"Not at all, you?" He asked.

"How could you even ask such a thing, of course it isn't." I said acting offended.

He laughed and took my hand and we walked into the gym after paying to get in.

We sat at a table and the guys offered to get us all drinks.

We sat in silence, Nudge and I still weren't talking and I'm guessing Angel didn't want to get in the middle of it.

"Alright seriously, this needs to stop. I'm sorry I acted like that Max, I was being judgmental, thinking that you didn't care about homecoming." Nudge said surprising both Angel and I.

"Nudge, it's alright, but this show was important to me, it was possibly my only chance of getting out of taking over the family business. There were scouts from different colleges and since Ace and I brought home the blue ribbon, they all wanted to talk to me." I said.

"That's great, congratulations." They said in unison. I smiled at them and then the boys reappeared with our drinks.

"Looks like you two made up." Gazzy said.

"Thank God. I found out something. When Max and Nudge are fighting, Nudge never talks, even when I want her to. And since I can't see her, I love being able to hear her." Iggy said and we all awed, well all of us except Fang, he just smirked.

I Will Be by Leona Lewis came on and he asked me to dance. We ended up dancing all night and they were about to announce the king and queen.

Mr. Adam's, our principle came up to the stage.

"Well I hope you have all been having a great time." He said and we all cheered. He waited for it to be quiet again before speaking. "This year is going to be great, we have so many talented students waiting for their time to shine. So here is one opportunity, it's what most of you have been waiting for, your Homecoming King and Queen." Once again everyone cheered. "Our 2009 Homecoming King is Nick Clarke." He said and we all cheered as Fang made his way up to the stage. Mr Adam's put the crown on his head and then looked back out to the crowd. "Any the 2009 Homecoming Queen is Max Ride." He said and everyone cheered like they did for Fang as I made my way up to the stage. He put the tiara on my head and I slipped my arm through Fang's. "And now it is time for the King and Queen's dance."

Fang and I walked down the stage ramp and started dancing to You and Me by Lifehouse.

Halfway through the song their was a huge commotion and people in suits and white coats came in to the gym. I watched as Angel, Nudge, Iggy and Gazzy we grabbed. While watching them I hadn't even noticed to coming up behind Fang.

"Fang, watch out." I screamed over everyone else's screams. When he got grabbed someone else grabbed me and we were hauled out to a truck and thrown in the back.

We road in the back of the truck until it came to a stop.

Fang turned towards me. "Look, whatever happens, we will find a way back to each other. Love concurs all, remember that."

I nodded. "I love you Fang." I said.

"I love you to and then he kissed me but it was cut short when we were pulled apart and taken into the building that for the next few years would be my prison.

**Well that's the end. It's sad since this was my actual first story and it's done. I might do a sequel if enough people want me to, but I have some other ideas for stories so it might be awhile. But if I do a sequel it will be in the future after they have escaped and are on the run, but I'm not sure, I'll have to see what happens.**

**Krys**


	13. Final Author's Note

**Okay so I've tried writing a sequel about them getting wings and being on the run but I guess I'm just not really all that good at right fights and being on the run so I've decided that here's what has happened.**

Max and Fang stuck together while they went through stuff that was way worse than what they thought was hell, along with Nudge and Iggy.

Max found out that none of their parents ever sold them; the bills of sale that the whitecoats presented to their principle were forged.

But it turns out that the whitecoats that took them weren't very smart. They took Max and the others to a lab that only puts animal DNA with other animals, not humans; they also didn't notice that the lab was run owned by Max's dad. But Max's parents, along with Fang's, Nudge's, Iggy's, Gazzy's and Angel's have been busy trying to find out what happened to Max that Jeb hasn't been in the lab.

Before Max's dad returns they had escaped and been captured many times and they were pretty beat up. When he does return he does get them out. He sends them to a house that Max's family owns on a secluded beach in California along with a credit card that has no limit.

Back at home, Lissa and Sam did get together at the end of homecoming that resulted in them having a 'little bundle of joy'. They had a boy and named him Nathan James.

**So that's it for now, I will probably make a sequel about them after her dad sends them to live in California but it might be a little bit. I have some stories I want to finish and one I want to get started so if I do start it, I won't be updating often maybe a chapter every 2 weeks.**


End file.
